


Thank You For Sitting By Me

by crunchy_boings



Category: Peanuts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Charlie Brown is a little older, Crushes, Hugs, M/M, Mutual Pining, They’re both about 15, aged-up, how many times can I say their stupid-long names, just a lil smooch, they kiss a little:)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchy_boings/pseuds/crunchy_boings
Summary: Schroeder invites Charlie Brown over to hang out. Charlie Brown gets nervous, Schroeder gets nervous, too. Wow they’re both gay.





	Thank You For Sitting By Me

**Author's Note:**

> In this Charlie Brown is 16 (+ a half) and Schroeder is 15 (so it’s basically their estimated ages plus 8). Peanuts is just a phase for me right now but why not embrace it! Also there might be spelling errors because Google Docs is the only real writing app that’s convenient for my phone and it has never been nice to me so,,,, Enjoy!!

Schroeder was sitting so close that Charlie Brown’s whole brain went foggy. The piano bench was too small for him to lean any more away from Schroeder. At this point, Charlie Brown figured that his blush had raised the whole temperature of the room by 5 degrees. Schroeder, deciding that the song was easy enough to play without even thinking, looked over at him.  
“Are you okay, Charlie Brown? You look sick.”  
He heard the words, but it took a minute to register what they meant and where they were coming from.  
“Oh. Yes. I’m not sick, I promise,” he muttered.  
“You’re sure?” Schroeder placed his hand to Charlie Brown’s forehead. Charlie Brown shivered.  
“Hm.” Schroeder frowned, “I’ll be right back,” he said, already leaving the room.  
Charlie Brown let out a sigh. At least he had a second to himself.  
“I found a thermometer. You really have to be more careful. I can’t get sick, my cousin is making me perform at some thing on Wednesday.” Schroeder announced, walking back into the room he was just in.  
“GOOD GRIEF!” Charlie Brown shouted. He couldn’t take it anymore. “I’m not sick! I… I get… nervous when you sit right next to me. And when you smile at me. And when you offer to teach me the ballad you composed after me. And when I walk into class and you’re saving a seat for me because I missed the bus. And I… I like YOU!” He buried his face in his arms, clumsily pressing keys as he put them on the piano in shame.  
Schroeder didn’t know what to do with himself. He started giggling awkwardly. Not the smartest move but he couldn’t help himself.  
Charlie Brown looked up at him, face reading scared and betrayed. “Don’t kick me, I’m already down.”  
“Charlie Brown! I like you too, so much that I wrote a ballad after you! And I save your seat everyday, I like sitting right next to you!” Schroeder tried taking deep breaths, but admitting that you like your friend of almost 15 years is scary and hard.  
Charlie Brown slid off the piano bench and practically jumped into Schroeder’s arms. “Thank you,” he muttered into his ear.  
“For what?” Schroeder pulled away to look at his face.  
“Well,” Charlie Brown started. “Thank you for… actually liking me. Thank you for being nice to me like you’ve been since we met. Thank you for only laughing a little when I told you I liked you.” He was still shaking but it slowed as Schroeder pulled him close to his chest.  
“You really don’t have to thank me for that, Charlie Brown. I mean it.” He spoke softly, stroking his back.  
After a moment, Charlie Brown backed away. “So, does this mean, we’re like, dating now, or…”  
Schroeder smiled again. How could such an awkward little dork be so cute and wonderful? “Yes, if you want to do that.”  
Charlie Brown pushed his lips onto the other’s. It was just a simple little display of affection but it was the best feeling on Earth. “I want to be dating you so much, Schroeder.”


End file.
